


Next, Never

by g_odalisque13



Category: Girl's Day (Band)
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps when we find ourselves wanting everything, it is because we are dangerously close to wanting nothing." - Sylvia Plath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next, Never

**Author's Note:**

> Read on [LJ](http://g-odalisque13.livejournal.com/96407.html).
> 
> Written for [the Kpop 100](http://thekpop100.livejournal.com/).

“She’s about to throw the bouquet!” someone squealed, the sound of heels clacking against the floor as a hoard of women seemed to race toward the front of the banquet hall. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Minah exalted, standing up from the table and causing her chair to scrape against the flooring. “This is my time. Kyungsoo has been dragging his feet long enough.”

“Just wait until you get home and tell him that it was you who caught it,” Sojin snickered, hand on Minah’s back to guide her as they made their way through the sea of people. 

“You and your boyfriend are gonna have to wait a bit longer,” Hyeri promised, exaggeratedly stretching her arms over her head like she was about to begin a workout, not try to catch some flowers flying through the air. “That bouquet is _mine_.”

 

“I think you bruised me,” Minah complained. 

They were back at their table, and Minah hadn’t stopped pouting at Hyeri since Hyeri had closed her grip around the bound flower stems and refused to let go.

“I _told_ you it was mine,” Hyeri defended, pulling the bouquet closer to herself as though Minah might try to steal it. Not that it mattered. The whole point was to be the one to catch it. Nobody ever said anything about what happened afterwards. 

“Did you really need to elbow people out of the way?” Sojin asked, tone tired like she was lecturing a child.

"I won, didn't?" 

"You don't even have a boyfriend!" Minah complained. 

Hyeri shrugged, lip curling a bit at the statement- like she was less deserving of the bouquet because of that. 

"Okay, so if you're getting married next, what's your wedding going to be like?" Sojin wondered, trying to keep the peace since both Hyeri and Minah were slouched over, scowling at one another.

"Oh, I have lots of plans," Hyeri informed her brightly, perking up and resting her chin in her hand as she grinned at her friends in turn. 

"Like what?" Minah asked, grouchy but curious.

"I don't want to be a dick, but it would blow this wedding out of the water," Hyeri said conspiratorially, cackling when Minah snorted in amusement and Sojin had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing Hyeri's impolite jab.

Sojin quirked a brow. "How so?"

"Well, it's gonna be on the beach," Hyeri told them, kicking one of her heels off under the table so she could sit on her foot. "At sunset. So the sky will be a beautiful pink when I say my vows. Naturally, my dress is going to be gorgeous- picture silk chiffon, flowing in the wind. It’s going to be legendary. And the reception is going to be outside with a live band and a fountain and a gigantic cake.”

Hyeri grinned, dipping her finger into the leftover icing on her plate and licking it off. She glanced behind herself to where the cake had been to see if there were any more slices left.

Instead, she found her eyes drawn to a familiar figure leaning against the bar- lilac bridesmaid's dress hugging her curves and pink lip gloss reflecting the light. Bridesmaid's dresses weren't supposed to be flattering, but on Yura...

Hyeri's eyes followed the movement of her hand as she brought her champagne flute to her mouth and took a sip. Red nail polish really didn't match what she was wearing, but it had Hyeri's eyes following Yura's hand as she set the glass down on the bar.

One of the other bridesmaids was talking to her and Hyeri watched the way Yura's face cracked into a smile- eyes crinkling and lips parting as she laughed. What was so funny?

"Kyungsoo has friends, you know, Hyeri," Minah was saying, and Hyeri refocused on what was happening at her table at the sound of her name. She hadn't been listening at all.

"If you say that Kyungsoo isn't a total recluse, I'll believe you," Hyeri replied, yelping when Minah smacked her on the arm- cocktail ring leaving an angry red mark on the skin of her shoulder. 

"Payback for earlier," Minah smirked, "and _no_. He has friends for you to _date_ , I mean. You can't have a wedding without a groom." 

Hyeri felt her jaw tighten, reaching out to trace through the condensation on her water glass with the tip of her finger.

"No thank you."

Minah looked to Sojin helplessly. 

"But-"

"I'm not interested," Hyeri insisted, visions of her perfect wedding crumbling before her eyes.

"You're just waiting for some magical, perfect guy to appear, but that's not how it works!" Minah exclaimed, exasperated because they'd had this conversation countless times before.

Hyeri glanced over her shoulder at the bar. Yura was no longer there.

She looked back at Minah.

"Trust me. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://g-odalisque13.tumblr.com/) if you are so inclined ^^


End file.
